


Головоломка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс находит себя крайне озадаченным импровизированным подарком от Уотсона.





	Головоломка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361305) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Задним числом я назвал бы эту свою идею не самой лучшей. Но в тот момент мой друг Шерлок Холмс, будучи не занятым расследованием, был очень ворчливым. Утомлённый сырным суфле миссис Хадсон, уставший от составления каталога и полифонических мотетов*, он коптил до черноты свои лёгкие, куря трубку. Именно таким было и его настроение, поэтому по дороге домой в тот апрельский день я заглянул в небольшую сувенирную лавку, недавно открывшуюся на одной из оживлённых улиц Лондона. Я вышел из магазина, сжимая в руке маленький пакет, и направился к 221Б Бейкер-стрит.

Зайдя в нашу гостиную, я обнаружил, что Холмс, сжав зубы вокруг старой чёрной трубки и засунув руки глубоко в карманы брюк, чуть не протоптал дыру в ковре перед камином. Он посмотрел на меня, изогнув бровь.

– Я вернулся, – сообщил я, сняв шляпу и пальто и подойдя поближе к камину – несмотря на то, что наступила весна, воздух был всё ещё прохладным, а в нашей большой комнате было тепло только у огня. – Сколько времени вы вот так меряете шагами комнату?

Холмс остановился, будто не заметил, что был как вечный двигатель. Он смущённо опустил взгляд.

– Я не уверен, – ответил он. – Возможно, около пяти трубок?

– Пять трубок! Неудивительно, что здесь нечем дышать, – воскликнул я, взмахнув рукой. А потом я нырнул рукой в правый карман и достал пакет. Я протянул его Холмсу. – Вот. Я принёс вам кое-что.

Холмс подозрительно взглянул на пакет. – Что это? – спросил он. Приблизившись, он наклонился вперёд и фыркнул. – Это не съедобно, – объявил он с облегчением. Он с поклоном принял пакет. – Спасибо.

Я наблюдал за тем, как он, справившись с бечёвкой, развернул пакет. Добравшись до содержимого, он взял его в руки.

– Вы принесли мне кусок древесины. – Он выглядел сбитым с толку.

– Нет, нет, – покачал я головой. – Исследуйте его по-внимательней, Холмс.

Нахмурившись, он приступил к этому. Сначала он его встряхнул.

– Там внутри что-то гремит, – в его голосе сквозило разочарование. – Это сломано, Уотсон.

– Это не сломано, – сказал я моему другу. – Так и должно быть. Это – головоломка.

Холмс пригляделся ещё раз. Он ещё раз её встряхнул.

– Это – кусок древесины, который гремит, – печально произнёс он. – Я не вижу, что может быть в этом загадочного.

– Нет, Холмс, – возразил я, указав на угол прямоугольного куска древесины. – Посмотрите, на одной стороне есть небольшое круглое отверстие. Отсюда должен выпасть мраморный шарик. Это – головоломка. Вы должны освободить мрамор из лабиринта.

Я не мог сказать, нашёл ли Холмс моё объяснение ценным или теперь будет считать меня сумасшедшим, поскольку, ещё больше нахмурившись, он продолжил в волнении мерить шагами комнату, будто это могло помочь сформулировать ему свои мысли, если делать это достаточно долго.

– Я не понимаю, – сказал он наконец. – Я не вижу лабиринта и мрамора. Кто был так беспечен, что спрятал мрамор в твёрдый кусок древесины таким способом?

– _Нет_ , Холмс, – я начал раздражаться. – Никто не сошёл с ума. Хотя боюсь, что очень скоро это произойдёт со мной. Мой дорогой друг, это – _головоломка_. Мрамор в куске древесины в запутанном лабиринте. Вы должны наклонять и поворачивать эту головоломку так, чтобы мрамор в конце концов выпал из отверстия. И это будет означать, что вы решили головоломку.

Я тяжело опустился в своё кресло. Я задался вопросом, почему простой дружественный жест должен был превратиться в такую путаницу. Но мне кажется, с моим дорогим знаменитым другом это происходит довольно часто.

– О, – сказал Холмс. Подняв головоломку, он заглянул в отверстие правым глазом, пытаясь разглядеть, что же там прячется в святая святых. Осторожно наклонив её в одну сторону, он внимательно прислушался к тому, куда покатился мраморный шарик. Холмс посмотрел на меня. – Я делаю всё правильно? – спросил он.

Я усмехнулся. – Я отложу ответ до тех пор, пока не вижу мрамор, – сказал я. – Это могло бы занять у вас некоторое время, Холмс.

Он фыркнул. – Этого _не будет_ , – заметил он. – Я решу её за несколько минут.

Устроившись в своём кресле, он продолжил крутить, поворачивать и слушать свой новый объект развлечения. Откинувшись в кресле, я закурил трубку, наблюдая за его прогрессом. Несколько раз я думал, что головоломка решена – поскольку Холмс выдохнул в тихом триумфе – но потом, когда его приз откатывался от него в глубины ещё раз, он рычал и встряхивал её в глубоком разочаровании. Спустя какое-то время он поднял голову.

– Она сломана, Уотсон, – буркнул он расстроенно. – Несчастный мраморный шарик либо застрял, либо там нет никакого выхода, и я впустую трачу своё время.

На мгновение я подумал, что он может бросить её на пол и раздавить ногой.

– Ну, в этом – природа головоломки, – попытался я его утешить. – Они и не должны решаться в течение пары минут. Я подумал, что это могло бы вас развлечь, Холмс. Освободить вас от скуки.

– Она меня не освобождает, – процедил Холмс. – Она сводит меня с ума. Поэтому я не могу сказать, что она меня хоть немного развлекает. У неё есть аварийная кнопка? – Он покрутил головоломку в руках, чтобы её найти.

– Я не верю в это, – вздохнул я. – Вы не должны играть с ней, если этого не понимаете. Я просто подумал, что она могла бы вам понравиться, поскольку у неё есть логика, в конце концов. Во всяком случае из неё можно сделать солидное пресс-папье.

Холмс кивнул, не обращая внимания на мой сарказм. – Я предполагаю, что должен быть благодарен, что это – не пазлы, – сказал он. – Но, конечно, вы знаете меня лучше, Уотсон.

– Я никогда не посмел бы купить для вас пазлы, Холмс, – выпалил я, ощущая, как холодная дрожь пробежала по моему позвоночнику от одной мысли о них.

– Или бирюльки**, – добавил он. – Или, чёрт побери, _блошки_ ***.

– Если бы в комнате было достаточно места, то я, возможно, вложил бы капитал в деревянную лошадку-качалку, – заворчал я. – Вы получили бы много часов удовольствия от этого.

Холмс неодобрительно хмыкнул. – Теперь вы просто шутите, – заметил он. А затем он сделал паузу, задумавшись. – У меня никогда не было лошадок-качалок, – тихо сообщил он.

– Послушайте, – обратился я к нему, – передайте мне головоломку. Не хотите, чтобы я попробовал?

Он осторожно протянул мне головоломку, следя с тревогой за тем, как я верчу её в руках.

– Я думаю, что, должно быть, сделал большую часть, – заметил он, вытянув шею, чтобы посмотреть.

– Что за чушь, – ответил я, начав смеяться, поскольку выражение на его лице было выражением раздражённого ребёнка. – Вы просто предпочли бы, чтобы я не решил головоломку, с которой _вы_ , Холмс, не справились?

Он принял решение не отвечать, вместо этого обратив внимание на горящий уголь в камине. Я сконцентрировался на головоломке. Я признаю, что не было на свете большего человека логики, чем мой друг, но мрамор решительно отказался покидать свою деревянную ловушку. Для чего-то столь маленького, она и правда была очень сложной.

– Я принесу молоток? – предложил мой друг.

– Нет, Холмс.

– Мы могли бы открыть её ножом для масла?

– Это было бы не очень разумно, мой дорогой друг.

Сдавшись, я тихо вздохнул и отложил головоломку в сторону. Облегчение Холмса было довольно ощутимым.

– Позже, – объяснил я. – После ужина, возможно, когда мы будем более расслабленными, чтобы провести время с ней.

– Любой человек, который называет такой объект расслабляющим, должен быть заперт в тёмной комнате, и его должны там держать под пристальным наблюдением, – сказал мой друг. Мы обратили наше внимание на другие вопросы.

В семь часов вечера миссис Хадсон принесла нам две дымящихся тарелки с тушеной рыбой. Собираясь оставить для нас еду, она заметила на столе головоломку.

– О, это – то, что я думаю? – улыбаясь, с любопытством спросила наша дорогая домовладелица. – Я очень их люблю.

Холмс замер, не донеся ложку до рта.

– Миссис Хадсон, – сказал он, – если вы сможете выпустить на волю этот проклятый мрамор, я должен буду сказать, что вы...

Но потом он резко замолчал. Я уже это увидел. Совершив серию ловких поворотов и наклонов, миссис Хадсон держала на ладони нежно-зелёный мраморный шарик.

– Вот! – сообщила она. – Какая красивая вещь! Мне вернуть его на место, мистер Холмс?

– Нет! – воскликнул Холмс. Его ложка упала в тарелку, разбрызгав еду на скатерть. – Нет, пожалуйста, всё в порядке. Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Да, положите его на край стола. Спасибо.

Наша домовладелица оставила нас с нашей едой. Я посмотрел на своего друга и начал смеяться. Он всё ещё смотрел на зелёный мрамор, который теперь лежал около своей деревянной тюрьмы.

– Я думаю, что, должно быть, сделал большую часть, – медленно повторил он.

– Да, Холмс, – согласился я, взяв ложку и начав есть. – Я уверен, что это так. По крайней мере теперь мы точно знаем, что он не застрял, и что лабиринт внутри и правда есть.

– Большую часть, – повторил он почти шепотом.

– Он, должно быть, был почти у выхода, – согласился я.

Мы съели нашу рыбу, которая оказалась восхитительной. А позднее мы нашли, что красиво отполированный деревянный куб с зелёным мрамором внутри – самое замечательное пресс-папье.

***

* – Моте́т (фр. motet, лат. motetus, motellus, от старофранц. mot – слово) – вокальное многоголосное произведение полифонического склада, один из центральных жанров в музыке западноевропейского Средневековья и Возрождения.  
** – Игра в бирюльки – Смысл игры состоит в том, чтобы из кучки маленьких игрушек вытащить пальцами или специальным крючком одну игрушку за другой, не затронув и не рассыпав остальных. Чтобы бирюльки было удобно подцеплять, их изготавливают в форме предметов, имеющих ушки или отверстия – чашек, чайников и т. д.  
*** – Игра в блошки – это старая детская игра, в которой нужно бросать жетоны (пластинки) в коробку. Этой игре больше 100 лет. В настоящее время в США и Великобритании проводятся турниры по игре в блошки. Игра была официально признана Кембриджем в 1955 году. В блошки играют не на улице, а в помещении. Для этого нужно купить или сделать несколько наборов маленьких дисков, размером в монету. Пластинки ложатся на плоскую поверхность – стол или ковер. Среди пластинок есть одна более крупных размеров. При надавливании пластинки подскакивают, тем сильнее и выше, чем сильнее и быстрее произведено надавливание. Цель игры – забросить пластинки в коробку.


End file.
